chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurian Revolution
The Chawosaurian Liberation Movement was a social movement that caused the Chawallianity Renaissance and the social movement itself was caused by the death of Timothy Max Roosevelt and had been known with the Chawosaurian Revolution that had led to the Chawallianity Renaissance that led to the The Fall of Chawallianity in 2015 and would brutalize the Chawosaurians in the Chawallianic Wars and would be led by the wars as well, the social movement was advocated by many, but was advocated by Elizabeth Mary Alexandria until her death in 2013 and then now being led by Shanyang Alexandria. The Social Movement was for the issues of the Liberation of the Chawallian Religion, Culture, Tradition and Government and their own religious theocracy and more of they're federalist participation, the participation was illegally practiced but they were angered by the Chawallian Brutality. The Chawallians had been known clearly that Shanyang Alexandria was the brother-in-law of Timothy, the Chawosaurians had used brutal actions against the Chawallian Government, but the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement also included the Alaska Split, the Anarchist Chawallian Revolution of 2013, the Chawallianity Renaissance, and the Chawosaurian Revolution, the Freedom of Religion Movement and more, the Chawosaurians had gain absolute victory over the Chawallians and signed the Emancipation Proclamation of the Imperial Chawallian Empire Act and the Civil Rights Act of 2016. Chawosauria had became struck with the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War with the Chawallians and is now being led by Chawosaurian General, Jupiter Spain and the other generals along the fortside. According to the Defense of Pregnancy Act, more problems had erupted, the Defense of Pregnancy Act is a document that was signed into law that prohibits abortion being practiced in Chawosauria, the Movement to repeal the Defense of Pregnancy Act is now part of the goals of the social movement itself and the Chawosaurian Feminist Liberation Movement. The Chawosaurians demand the declaration of independence will be EPICE and the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War. the Chawosaurians reminded Nittawosew Eluwilussit to get involved and later, the Social Movement was supported by Adsila Ahyoka and her husband, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and according to the Freedom of Religion Movement, Sabeena Devajuta would support the cause with Sharron Parker on Women and Abortion Rights. Causes of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement Timothy Max Roosevelt in the 1970s]] Timothy Max Roosevelt was the main cause of the Social Movement and he was the dictator of Chawallianity from 1940 to his death in 2011, Timothy had been murdering and slaughtering those who were a threat to his power, he conquered all of Chawosauria in 1975 during the Chawallianic Wars and he was a fascist ruler, a communist ruler, more and more with the legislatures. Timothy Max Roosevelt's Terrorism Timothy murdered Christians, other kinds, and he murdered White People and Homophobic Peoples and he murdered democrats, republicans, libertarians, liberals, conservationists and he was one of those, who are totalitarianly feared by other nations. Timothy started the Second Brutal War and he won at the end of the war by defeating other Nomaditarian Nations and Chawosauria and Shihuangdia and Ohalianity and Slavicanity and Hunmanity and Hunnicanity. Death and Funeral of Timothy Max Roosevelt Timothy Max Roosevelt died on May 13, 2011 in Seminole Indiana which is basically Seminole County, Georgia in Human Map and the cause of his death was discovered in 2015, Timothy died of a stroke and his state funeral was on May 18, 2011. Timothy was 101 years old when he died, but the Chawosaurians still assume that Timothy was murdered, they have Timothy's DNA in his blood and they took out a needle of Timothy's blood just after Timothy died and took it to the lab of Chawallian Science and Timothy's death was one of the main causes of the Chawosaurian Rebellion Beginning of the Liberation Movement 2011 Liberation Movement The Social Movement began on July 1, 2011 and the first protests were located in Canberra, Australia and Seminole Indiana, the social movements were getting larger by October 2011 when Antonio Kingston was Premier of Chawallianity and he was not fulfilling his promises, so the Liberation Movements had been occurring since September 2011. 2012 Liberation Movement The 2012 Movement had been changing alot, the Assassination of Advocate, Garfield Mondale was devastating as of November 2011, which led to the 2012 Liberation Movement, Chawosauria was still apart of Chawallianity and planned to get support from Seminole Indiana, when December 25, 2012 came, the Shihuangdians failed to destroy Chawallianity's most important continent, North America, as Shihuangdia was still the most powerful nation, while the plan was planned by the Muhammadians, it has been Johnathan Leo Muhammad failed and died. 2013 Liberation Movement By 2013, the Liberation Movement was getting very worse as ever, the Chawallians set out atomic invasions on Africa, Europe and Asia because of the rebellions on June 16, 2013. Chawallianity was very ruff on the rebels who were trying to liberate themselves from the laws of Chawallianity. The Chawallians ordered millions of bombings on the Siberian Province and according to the Alaskan Division, the Rulers such as Joseph Hawlks was very harsh to the North Alaskans. 2014 Liberation Movement When Elizabeth Mary Alexandria died on December 25, 2013, the promotion of the Liberation Movement was successful, as more and more changes were founded, but the Chawallians during 2014 were less harsh with the rebels, Chawosauria in May 2014 was very successful with the liberal process but the Christians were not talked about in the 2011 to 2014 processes, but in 2015, the Christians wanted to get involved in the Liberation Movements. Europe and Asia succeeded and dissolved together on July 22, 2014 when Middle America was readmitted to the Imperial Chawallian Empire was proclaiming their independence from North America in 2001 but was still part of the Imperial Chawallian Empire. But the Orthodox Tsardom was formed in July 22, 2014 when the Christians were planning for Liberation, but failed in November 30, 2015. 2015 Liberation Movement and Successions During the whole year of 2015, the Chawosaurians had now planned for the complete successions which the July 2014 successions were not enough for the rebels, they wanted complete freedom from Chawallian sovereignty and the Chawallians completely lost their most important continent on that year, the Chawallians were very terrifying to the rebels on the summer of 2015 and when December 31, 2015 came, EPICE was signed. Rebellion Up-rise Timothy Max Roosevelt had died on May 13, 2011 and a new leadership was formed, the most newest one was the Kingston Administration and was replaced by the Mario Administration on May 18, 2015. The Kingston Administration was not good for Chawallianity, Antonio Kingston wanted a peaceful fascist society, but on July 1, 2011, the first protests took place and began to demand for pure freedom.' ' Alaskan Division The Alaskan Split was the military division between the military border of North Alaska and South Alaska, it was controlled by Joseph Hawlks and was the important step to Alaskan Independence from the Continent of North America and began from 2013 to 2015. The Alaskan Split was the important system that the Alaskans were trying to break up from the North American Empire and the Chawallians send aid and military supplies for North Alaska and oppose the independence of South Alaska. Joseph Hawlks Joseph Hawlks was the dictator of North Alaska and he was the most important in the Alaska Split, he provided the Chawallians with many and many weapons and he revolutionized Alaskans in Chawosauria. Joseph Hawlks was the murderer of millions of Chawosaurians who lived in Alaska and he sided with Timothy Max Roosevelt ii on October the 9th of 2014 in the AAC2014 and he befriended Timothy ii was complete loyalty. Joseph Hawlks worked with the North Alaskans on becoming independent from North America and he called Timothy ii and he said that North Alaska is granted with good independence and the immigrants who attempt to go to South Alaska were shot. Joseph Hawlks was one of the most evil criminals and he exiled to Canada in January 2015 and on February 1, 2015, he died. Chawallianity Renaissance , which led to the ending of the Chawallianic Wars ]] The Chawallianity Renaissance was a social movement that lasted fro, January 1, 2015 to December 31, 2015 that is over the issue of overthrowing the Imperial Chawallian Empire that will lead to the succession of the rebels as the 2014 Successions turned out pretty bad because of the Orthodox Tsardom. The Chawallianity Renaissance was advocated by the advocate, Samantha Wawetseka and the Chawallians had thought of a Democratic Chawallianity, but Chawallianity would not survive after these messages. In December 2015, the Chawallianity Renaissance had successfully got support from all minorities as was planned, on December 21 to the 31st, EPICE was signed to overthrow the Imperial Chawallian Empire and succeed from Chawallianity. The Chawosaurians began to unified Alaska in 2015. Massive Liberal Protests On December 21, 2015, the liberals heard they were two arrests on Jews on December 20, 2015, which had led to the Lawson vs Barnwall, the Chawosaurians arrested alot of Jewish people from December 20 to 21 over the issues of Judaism. Chawosauria had broke down the Barnwall Riots as and destroyed the Apartments of hidden Jews and arrested the Jews for hiding in the apartments and were arrested for hiding their illegal identities, Human Rights Movements Christian Civil Rights Movement They are alot of Christian Civil Rights Protests in the Freedom of Religion Movement along with the Decriminalization of Christianity Movement, Christianity is still illegal in Chawosauria. Immigrant Civil Rights Movements Chawosauria has zero recognizations for civil rights for immigrants and do not allow immigration from in or out of Chawosauria. German Civil Rights Movement The German Chawosaurians stood up for themselves and demanded for human rights, the Chawosaurians had been struggling to keep the Germans under control. The Chawosaurians send military police on the Germans and shot and beaten most of the protesters, the Chawosaurians had been in riots as of December 21, 2015 with the Jews and Christians in the manner of civil rights. Chawosauria does not tolerate protests from Germans, Chawosauria in 1951, declassified Germans as fascists still, in today's world, Germany is not a fascist country, they are a democratic country, but the German people were having Anti-Muslim protests in 2014 and the Chancellor of Germany is not a fan to these Anti-Muslim protests, Chawosauria's Germanophobic Attitudes against the Germans are rare today. Barnwall Riots Chawosauria on December 21, 2015 broke out lots of riots when after the Lawson vs Barnwall came out as the Jewish case on the issue of civil rights and Jews in Barnwall's barn and Victoria Lawson who was caught with Hanukkah decorations around her house, were arrested on the same day of December 20, 2015. A day after, a riot that was named after the farmer who caught Jews in his barn, Johnny Barnwall, who is also suing against the Jews in the Lawson vs Barnwall case. Jewish Liberty Movement The Chawosaurian Jews are now not going to take the treatment of the Chawosaurians, they demand actions and acceptance, they demand the Chawosaurian Supreme Court to hear the Lawson vs Barnwall case. The Freedom of the Jews is very important to the Christians and as minorities, they do face police ambushes, the Chawosaurians attacked the Jews from their hideouts and the Jews want to show the Chawosaurians that they are not tobe toyed with. Hindu Liberation Movement The Hindus demand equal treatment under the law as any others, including immigrants, the Chawosaurians said that if Hinduism is decriminalized, they would decriminalize other religions, which would lead to war, terrorist attacks. Chawosauria refused to recognize Hindu rights and as a result, the Confederates want their rights recognized too, the Chawosaurians prohibited prayer in schools and work, the supreme judge, Sharron Lawson agreed to challenge Anti-Hindu laws and use the case, the Mhasalkar v. Chawmania case to legalize Chawosauria. Liberal Rallies Protests in Rallies Chawosauria has the most growing liberal rallies and protests since the Jewish issues, extreme support for the Mhasalkar v. Chawmania case and the supreme court had not yet decided on the Hindu case and had not yet decided to hear the Jewish case, the Lawson vs Barnwall case. Chawosauria began to overflew with Liberals by December of 2015, because the government of Chawallianity was being abusive, by December 23, 2015, College Kids graduated but refuse to serve into the army because they wanna fight as Liberals. Liberal Overflow Liberalism in December of 2015 has been growing overflown, it is possible that the Chawallian Government is truly abusive to the people and the support for Christian Civil Rights has became so very large because of College Kids. Chawosauria is now super overflown with Liberals and so many Greens, the new political party was formed in the New World, the Chawmanian Liberal Party, most of the College Kids abandon their dreams and goals, to join them. Human Equality Rally On December 23, 2015, the Chawosaurian Minorities unite together as one alliance, minorities who are Christian, Jewish, Libertarian, Hispanic, White, Black, Foreign, and more, but Homophobes and Biphobes and Transphobes were not recognized as allies and were not welcome. Chawosauria was aware of the rally taking place and the Chawallians never attacked the Chawosaurians, it is clear to the Imperial Chawallian Empire that the empire will still fall under the EPICE. Libertarians in the Movement Chawosaurians do encourage Libertarians to take action, what are the Libertarians are in favor of, is Pro-Choice, meaning, little less to absolute freedom, this sometimes link to Anarchy which some Libertarians are in favor of while some are in favor of government according to the Libertarian Party of the United States, but Chawosauria does have Libertarians. But under the regime of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Libertarians were beaten and tortured to death by Timothy himself, the Libertarians in 2015 are now being encouraged to get involve in this fight, the Chawosaurians had before encouraged Libertarians in the beginning of the Chawallianity Renaissance until Wawetseka left them with no supplies, but in December of 2015, Libertarians are wanted into the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement. Activists in the movement is the main activist and advocate for the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, and the main advocate for the Chawallianity Renaissance]] Samantha Wawetseka is the main advocated activist for the Liberation of Chawosauria, but she opposes other people's rights, or unrecognized them. Samantha is a Libertarian Communist, on which, these Libertarians actually do exist, or Anarchist Communism if that's so for, the Chawosaurians look at Wawetseka as a good role model, Samantha has been the most advocated person in Chawosauria, and she may oppose other people's rights, but she also support Chawosaurian Conservative beliefs. Samantha Wawetseka's Libertarian Socialism has swept Chawosauria on trying to Communize Chawosauria. Communists in the movement People like Samantha Wawetseka, are Communist Supporters of the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, however, Chawosauria before Chawallian Conquest, were moving to Communism, but are now being liberated, but on the opposing side, the Liberals who are in the social movement, they oppose the Communists. Liberals in the movement is a Liberal Politician ]] Chawosauria has now alot of Liberals, the second largest are the Libertarians, Liberals like Abooksigun Eluwilussit, on which, the Liberals have teamed up with the Greens, Chawosauria opposes all, Liberalism, Green Politics, Libertarianism and Fascism, a majority of Chawosaurian Governments are in favor of Communism, while a majority of Chawosaurian Civilians are in favor of a Democratic Society. Greens in the movement There are Greens in the Chawosaurian Liberation Movement, the third majority of Chawosaurian Civilians (after the Libertarians) are in favor of Green Politics. Libertarians in the movement The growing population of Chawosaurian Civilians who are Libertarians is increasing super fast, there is a huge percentage of Chawosaurian Civilians who actually want Anarchy. Socialists in the movement There are Socialist Chawosaurian Civilians who support the Chawmanian Communist Party, in 2015, a giant majority of Chawosaurian Civilians were Socialists, but now in 2016, the Liberals, Greens, Libertarians had increased greatly. Government Reforms Direct Democracy, Grassroots Democracy or Liberal Democracy The Chawosaurian Peoples are having a hard difficulty on voting for which Democracy they want, or maybe they don't want a Government at all, unfortunately, the majority of Chawosaurian Peoples voted against Anarchy on February 4, 2016. 91% of Chawosaurians voted for Direct Democracy, 87% of Chawosaurians voted for Liberal Democracy, and 78% of Chawosaurians voted for Grassroots Democracy. 2015-2019 Primary Chawosaurian Election First Election over participated in Chawosauria, by June of 2016, the two candidates for the election will be chosen, Samantha Wawetseka was elected to debate in the primary debate and maybe elected to debate in the national debate and chosen to debate in the international debate and election. * 2015: Primary Minor Election * 2016: Primary Election * 2017: Primary National Election * 2018: National Election * 2019: International Primary Election The Chawosaurian People would now choose (by public opinion) would change alot. Religious Freedom Movements Christian Civil Rights Movement and Liberation Movements Chawosauria refused to recognize Christian Liberation because Chawosaurians referred Christianity as an uncivilized religion because it's not part of the Chawosaurian Ancestry, which Chawosaurian Pride leads to Discrimination against Christians, today in Chawosauria, Christianity is socially unacceptable in a widely way and it's even a serious crime, well the Christians are fighting to Liberate themselves from Chawosaurianism and when Chawosauria provided the biggest discriminatory heavy policies and regulations. Chawosauria bans Christians from numerous places, even the military, and bans them from housing, education, social services, social security, workforce, credit and more. Chawosauria condemns Christianity so widely and believe the practice is immoral and wrong and unnatural. Buddhist Liberation and Movements In Chawosauria, Buddhism has been the most ignored of all religions, Buddhists don't live an easy life, but the majority of them, kept their faith a secret. The Buddhists are now protesting for the right of religious freedom, and under ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'', Buddhism does play a significant role. Chawosauria rejects religion widely and Buddhism is so very ignored, a large number of Buddhist Chawosaurians committee suicide due to Anti-Buddhist Bias Attitudes. Chawosauria passes harsh regulations on Buddhist Families and passes the most harsh law of all, that if a Buddhist is arrested for Buddhism, they must get a Reproductive System Checkups.